The disclosed subject matter relates to methods, systems, networks, and media for transferring data streams through vibration to haptic devices.
With the proliferation of mobile internet connected devices, customers are more likely to have a mobile internet connected device of some form on their person at all times than their credit or debit cards. With advances in digital wallet technology, it is becoming increasingly common for consumers to wish to store their financial information in a digital wallet on their mobile internet connected device. Currently, mobile devices are used in conjunction with near field communication (NFC) techniques to facilitate point of sale (POS) transactions. However, NFC carries great security risks. Since NFC payments require the payment to be performed wirelessly, attackers have developed methods to mimic NFC enabled payments terminals and gain unauthorized access to consumers' personal, social security and financial data stored on their NFC-enabled mobile payment devices. The lack of security afforded by NFC communications could discourage both consumers and merchants from using digital wallet technology.
Advances in haptic technology and pressure sensitive electronic devices such as tablets have allowed electronic communication between devices through vibration. Such a form of communication between devices offers a more secure method for exchanging information. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved techniques for transferring digital wallet data to haptic devices through vibration.